


Fair as the moon and joyful as the light

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Dream of a Common Language [3]
Category: DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Cell Phones, Community: femslash100, F/F, Multi, POV Harley Quinn, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Wingfic, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: The "Imagine a wing au where only one member of your polyship has full control of their wings and takes hilarious videos of the others banging into stuff with their wings (usually each other)." au. (x)





	Fair as the moon and joyful as the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for #2 "A rare pair" from a tumblr challenge, #26 "Wingfic" from femslash100's drabble cycle fic tropes, and [the above prompt](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/176584442853/polyshipprompts-imagine-a-wing-au-where-only-one) at polyshipprompts, with a dash of [this one](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/175677694616/wing-au-imagine-the-member-of-your-polyship-with).

"And you said a battle ax might find more favor," Harley says with no small amount of pride and vindication. "She's discovering the internet."

Shayera, the she in question, is snickering at her phone again. The same phone she'd left to rot in the box it came with, barely even squinted at, until Harley took it upon herself to introduce her to the fun features it offers aside from the plain old telephone function.

They had gifted it to her because outside of JL channels, she is a nightmare to get hold of. Imagine trying to coordinate spontaneous takeout options.

"I believe it's creative documentation she's discovering," Diana says wryly.

Harley's excitement wanes the moment she sees the source of Shayera's amusement. Instead of a Vine collection, it's one of her wings, swiping vases off the counters, bumping against doorways, and flapping pigeon-like whenever Diana returns from an important mission, like grocery shopping.

It's not fair. Not everyone can be the picture of alar ease, with wings folded neatly and tucked against one's back. Even Diana has trouble with that, strong and stately as hers are.

Perhaps Diana senses her distress, because she gathers her and Shayera in her large, white wings. Her own flap again like a muscle twitch. They're tiny, tattered, and can support no one, not even herself. Harley hates them.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," Shayera says by way of apology, resting her forehead against Harley's temple. "You're just helplessly adorable with them."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "In an Artist's Studio" by Christina Rosetti.


End file.
